The present invention relates to hinges of the type employing hinge pins and decorative tips, and more particularly to a combination of such hinges with a tool for removing the pins and tips therefrom.
Hinges formed by a pair of leaves having cooperating knuckles to provide a barrel seating a hinge pin are widely employed. Generally, it is desirable that the hinge pin be firmly secured within the barrel so that it will not rise during use and produce inadvertent disengagement of the two hinge leaves. To effect removal of the hinge pin from the barrel when the bottom of the bore of the barrel is open, it is common to insert a nail, screwdriver or other tool into the lower end and to drive the hinge pin outwardly of the barrel by the application of force to the nail or other tool. In some instances, the bottom of the barrel may be closed, but the hinge pin has a relatively large diameter head. In such a case, a screwdriver with a thin blade, a putty knife, or a like tool may be forced between the abutting faces of the head of the pin and the knuckle so as to allow the hinge pin to be pried upwardly.
In some hinge constructions, it is desirable to produce symmetry in the hinge, and decorative tips are inserted into the end of the hinge barrel opposite that seating the head, and the decorative tips are configured to approximate the appearance of the head. To remove such tips, a prying action of the type described hereinbefore may be employed, or a relatively large diameter tool may be inserted into the bore of the hinge barrel after the hinge pin has been removed in order to effect downward force on the tip to drive it outwardly of the bore.
Unfortunately, "adapted" tools of the type described above may be improperly selected or used, thus resulting in marring of the exterior finish of the hinge or damage to the hinge pin, bearings and/or tip. Moreover, an appropriately sized tool may not be readily available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel combination of a hinge of the type having a barrel seating a headed hinge pin and a cooperating decorative tip with a novel tool to effect removal of the hinge pin and tip therefrom.
It is also an object to provide such a combination in which the pin and tip removal tool may be readily fabricated and is simple and effective to use so that damage to the hinge and its components is substantially avoided.
Another object is to provide such a combination in which the hinge pin and tip may be readily removed from the hinge barrel with minimal effort and little likelihood of injury to the hinge components.